This disclosure relates to the field of electronics and more specifically relates to a rack system and method having a variable mount arm assembly.
Electronic devices such as computer components are often stored in an electronic rack system, sometimes referred to as a rack system or rack, to conserve floor space. A variety of different computer components including servers, computers, storage devices such as disk drives, tape drives, RAID drives, keyboards, monitors, switch boxes, and communications components, as well as other electrical devices can be housed in rack systems. Standards such as the Electronics Industry Association (EIA) 310-D or RS-310 rack standards have been developed to standardize the height and width of electronic rack systems to facilitate effective use of the space within rack systems.
The vertical space within a rack system is generally defined in vertical mounting unit increments, often referred to as xe2x80x9cU""sxe2x80x9d. A mounting unit or U is typically 1.75 inches. In accordance with industry standards some interior rails of rack systems have three mounting slots spaced within each U of vertical space for attaching components. Rack systems and components are typically sized in mounting unit increments. For example, xe2x80x9c2Uxe2x80x9d components are sized to fit within a 2U vertical space. xe2x80x9c48Uxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c72Uxe2x80x9d racks are sized to have 48U and 72U, respectively, of usable vertical space.
Support structures such as arm assemblies are often used to support components within a rack system. The support structures typically attach to mounting slots formed in the interior rails. A common problem is that support structures are typically formed to be mounted within racks with a particular type of rail and mounting slot. Accordingly, support structures are limited in use to the particular type of rack rail for which they are designed. If, for example, a support structure designed to mount to a rack system with a rectangular slot in accordance with EIA-310-D is no longer in use, it cannot be easily reused in a rack with rails having a rounded or tapped hole interface according to EIA-310-D. Obtaining a proper type of arm assembly with a compatible interface or an adapter to can be time consuming. Further, because the arm assembly cannot be revised until a use for the arm assembly is found and may require storage of assemblies not being used.
These difficulties discourage the efficient reuse and transferal of rack support structures. As a result, a change of rack type or a rearrangement of components is discouraged or often requires the acquisition of rack-specific support structures.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a rack system support structure that is easily transferable between rack systems of different types.
A further need has arisen for a rack system arm assembly that may attach to rack systems with rails having either a generally round interface or a generally rectangular interface.
A further need has arisen for a rack system arm assembly that is easily adapted to support components in different rack systems.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method are described for a variable mount arm assembly for installing support structures within different types of rack systems for supporting components.
More specifically, the first position of each bracket may align a first bracket interface with the first rail interface. The second position allows a second bracket interface to align with a second rail interface. The first bracket interface may include two hooks formed to interface with a rectangular hole-type rail interface and may also include a latch assembly to provide a tool-lessly attachment to the rail interface. The second bracket may include at least one aperture formed to interface with a generally round hole-type rail interface.